Des Zabini pas comme les autres
by Mamzelle-Hermione-Malfoy
Summary: Alors alors... Que se passe-t-il à Poudlard lorsque les deux soeurs de Blaise Zabini font leur entrée à Poudlard ? Pourquoi la famille de Blaise est si mystérieuse ? Si effrayante ? Quand Hermione et Drago se lance dans l'enquête, ça ne tourne pas bien.


****Hellow' :)

Voici une nouvelle histoire écrite par moi :)

Tous les personnages et les lieux (sauf Audrey & Katlyn) appartiennent à J.

Enjoy

Chapitre 1 : Des nouvelles pas comme les autres

****oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**- Avant de débuter le repas, laissons entrer les nouveaux élèves qui passeront sous le Choixpeau. Mais cette année est particulière puisque nous accueillons deux élèves qui rentreront en 7ème année.**

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la Grande Salle. Qui étaient-ils ? D'où venaient-ils ? La directrice, McGonagall puisque Dumbledore était décédé, rétablit le silence avant d'ouvrir magiquement les portes de la Grande Salle. Les élèves de première année marchaient en rang, émerveillés, derrière le professeur Duhamel, le nouveau directeur de Gryffondor, vice-directeur et professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal. Tous les élèves s'étaient tournés vers les portes pour voir les nouveaux élèves mais ils ne virent que les premières années. Quand la voix de la Directrice retentit une seconde fois.

**- Veuillez accueillir maintenant Audrey et sa sœur Katlyn Zabini. Ces demoiselles nous viennent de la Charmante Ecole de Magie Française : Beauxbâtons.**

Juste après ces belles paroles, deux jeunes filles châtains clairs, plus menue que la plupart des élèves de l'école et d'une peau aussi blanche que la neige s'avancèrent dans la Grande Salle. L'une avait des yeux bruns foncés et l'autre avait les yeux bruns aussi mais bien plus clairs.

A la table des Serpentards, Blaise Zabini avait la bouche grande ouverte. Elles ne pouvaient être à l'école, ce n'est pas possible. Pansy Parkinson fit une grimace en voyant les deux filles et lança, froide :

**- Regardez-moi ces deux p*tes, dans une semaine elles se seront tapé tous les mecs de cette école. Non mais comment la directrice a pu…**

La brune ne put terminer sa phrase : Blaise Zabini la menaçait avec sa baguette. Il semblait très en colère et tout le monde les regardaient. Drago Malefoy regardait lui aussi son meilleur ami, étonné. Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ? Pansy faisait toujours des remarques dans ce genre-là.

**- Ne dis plus jamais quelque chose de ce genre sur elles devant moi, compris ?** Dit-il d'un ton glacial en détachant bien tous les mots.

Pansy hocha la tête et Blaise rangea sa baguette, au grand soulagement de tous et surtout de Pansy.

**- Eh mec, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?** Chuchota Drago Malefoy à son meilleur ami.

**- Tu comprendras en regardant la répartition des nouvelles. ** Répondit le Zabini.

La répartition des premières venait justement de se finir.

**- Miss Audrey Zabini.** Appela McGo.

Audrey eut à peine le Choixpeau sur la tête que celui-ci donna sa réponse : Serpentard ! Ce fut la même maison pour sa sœur, à la grande surprise de tout le monde. Audrey et Katlyn Zabini s'avancèrent vers la table des Serpentards et serrèrent toutes les deux Blaise dans leurs bras. Pansy les regarda comme si c'était un cauchemar.

_**- Tu nous as manqué, Frérot ! Mais on t'avait bien qu'on te rejoindrait !** _S'exclamèrent les deux sœurs en Français.

**_- Tu ne nous présentes pas à tes amis ?_ **

**- On peut savoir pourquoi ces deux poufs t'ont sauté au cou, Zabini ?** Demanda Parkinson.

**- Les poufs, tu sais ce qu'elles te disent ?** Répondit Katlyn.

**- Ces « poufs » comme tu le dis Pansy, ce sont mes deux petites sœurs. Elles viennent de France et le premier qui leur fait du mal, je le tue, compris ?**

**- Pourquoi tu m'as jamais parlé de tes sœurs, mec ? ** Lui demanda Drago.

**- Parce que tu ne me l'as jamais demandé, Dray. Et t'es jamais venu chez moi, donc je n'ai pas pu te présenter mes deux merveilleuses sœurs.**

**- Mais… Tu es français ?** Demanda alors Theodore Nott.

**- A moitié. Ma mère est française mais pas mon père. Alors nous passons la moitié des vacances en Angleterre et l'autre moitié en France.**

Les Serpentards continuèrent de poser des questions aux Zabini pendant tout le repas, tandis qu'à la table des Gryffondors, Ron ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des deux nouvelles. Et c'était la même chose pour Harry, Neville, et bien d'autres… Ginny commençait à s'énerver, mais contre son petit ami, pas contre les deux nouvelles. Elles n'avaient rien fait, elles. Enfin, pour l'instant.

**- Je ne savais pas que Zabini avait des sœurs. **

**- Personne ne le savait, Gin'. Même pas Parkinson, vu la façon dont Zabini l'a attaquée. N'empêche, je me demande si elles sont aussi méchantes que lui. **

**- Eh bien, nous le saurons demain matin, Mione. On a potions pendant deux heures. ** Intervint Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>- Bon alors. Pour que les deux nouvelles élèves s'intègrent à la classe, et par ordre de la directrice, Miss Zabini sera à côté de Miss Granger. <strong>

**- Laquelle ?** Demandèrent les jumelles en même temps.

**- Et bien… Audrey Zabini. Katlyn, vous allez vous asseoir à côté de… Mr Potter.** Répondit Rogue.

Les deux filles n'eurent pas d'autres choix que d'aller s'asseoir. A peine assises, elles essayèrent d'engager la conversation avec leur camarade.

Du coté d'Hermione et Audrey.

**- Bonjour :) Tu t'appelles comment ? **Demanda Audrey, très joviale.

**- Hermione, Granger. **Répondit Hermione, du bout des lèvres et d'un ton plutôt froid.

- **Heureuse de te connaitre. Comme tu es à Gryffondor, mon frère n'a pas du être sympathique à ton égard, n'est-ce pas ? **

- **Euh... T'as raison. Mais comment tu sais ? **

Là, Hermione ne comprenait plus. Elle continua à discuter jusqu'à la fin du cours, sans que Rogue ne lui fasse une seule remarque, tout ça car elle était à côté d'une Serpentard. Les jumelles passèrent leur journée avec Hermione, bien que Ron et Harry se méfient d'elles.

* * *

><p>- <strong>Lachez-nous ! <strong>**Lachez-nous ! Qu'est-ce qu'on vous a fait ? **

Il devait être 1h49 du matin, il n'y avait plus personne d'éveillé à l'école à cet heure-là. Même les préfètes étaient couchés. Seulement deux filles, toutes les deux brunes étaient attachées à un mur de Poudlard, une dizaine d'hommes encapuchonnés devant elles. Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'elles se débattaient. Tout ce qu'elles savaient, c'est qu'ils leur voulaient du mal. Mais pourquoi... Que leurs avaient-elles donc fait ?

**- Vous comptez nous dire ce qu'on a fait ? **

- **Vous nous avez trahis ! Vous ne méritez que la mort, d'ailleurs... **

Et ils éclatèrent d'un rire. Un rire de dément. Ils étaient devenus fous, ou alors ils étaient sadiques. Ils aimaient la mort. Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent dans les yeux et dirent en même temps : Adieu. Elles fermèrent leurs yeux, ils allaient les tuer, elles le savaient... Alors elles ne voulaient pas voir les sortilèges verts arriver vers elles...

**- Avada Kedavra ! **

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mettez des reviews si vous voulez la suite :)

Bisous

Mamzelle Hermione Malfoy


End file.
